


Stake-Out

by Kyirah



Series: 30 days in Dick Grayson hell [13]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: “are… are you awake? Did you fall asleep already” - Dick/Jason





	

Stake-outs where the  _ worst. _

Red Hood and Nightwing were sitting in a car, in civilian clothes and wigs, watching a cafe for their suspect.

They were sitting in a car for  _ five hours _ .

Their suspect was still inside, at the window seat, typing away on a tablet and consuming alarming quantities of coffee.

They had already listened to all the CDs in the car, got frustrated at the radio, played "I Spy" for at least one hour and extinguished all camping games they knew.

Jason was  _ bored _ .

He sighed, scratching his neck and drumming his fingers at his thigh, and turned to look at Dick.

... Who had slouched on the seat, his feet on the panel and head lolling to the side. He was breathing slowly and steady, his chest rising with each breath and Jason didn't contain the urge to smile.

"Heh, already fell asleep, bluebird?" He murmured, carefully moving his position so he wouldn't have any back pain and rearranged himself for some more hours of lone stake-out.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GTYWLPpbhMN6mURMdskqUPS78A-QqRSOS7inM2J7flY/edit?usp=sharing) a link to my cannon universe. Not necessary to read but useful, since I butcher the cannon at every opportunity I get.


End file.
